


Shining Strong

by bgn_846



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of Fluff, fighting a beast, sharing a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn_846/pseuds/bgn_846
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are hunting a beast and things just keep going from bad to worse. Merlin has to use his magic to save them but there is an odd side effect.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	Shining Strong

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a melee prompt for Moon. 
> 
> Also it could be read as merthur if you want. Sorta left is open in that regard. :) Hope you all enjoy!

The sound of rushing water reached his ears first, followed by his feet getting swiftly overrun with the icy cold stuff. They’d run out of time. Climbing down into the depths of this cave had been a bad idea, not that Arthur would have listened anyway. Now, Merlin had to figure out how to save them from the beast they were attempting to slay, and from drowning! What a trip this was turning out to be.

“Arthur! We need to go back; the water is only going to get deeper the further in we go!” Merlin hissed as he held his torch tightly. He’d tried to use a magic orb to light their way earlier, but the King visibly paled at his use of magic so Merlin had reconsidered. Thankful that Arthur hadn’t decided to kill him when he’d found out a few months ago, Merlin was still trying to be careful about how he used his gift in front of his friend.

“Just a little further, I know it came this way,” Arthur replied still focused on the path in front of them despite it filling with water.

“I’m not interested in swimming with it!” Merlin shouted in frustration.

Arthur scoffed and kept sloshing through the waters that were now knee deep. “There’s a bend up here, if it’s not hiding back here then we can go back,” he grumbled.

Why did Arthur have to have a sixth sense when it came to hunting down things? Of course, the bastard had been right. Turning the corner revealed the beast clinging to the rock wall, its red eyes trained on them both. In a flash the thing leapt at Arthur and Merlin barely reacted in time, slinging the beast away with his magic.

The King had his sword out and rushed forward to attack. The blow he dealt did damage but also angered the beast. This time Merlin wasn’t prepared. He’d gone to step in front of Arthur to deflect the next blow with magic, only to be flung quite hard against the rocks. Things devolved quickly after that.

Merlin was dimly aware of the beast continuing its attack. The blurry scene before his eyes was lit only with Arthurs remaining torch. Merlin’s torch had been extinguished, lost to the rising waters.

Wait, rising?

They hadn’t moved so why was there more water?! Suddenly alert Merlin drug himself upright and took a deep breath. Drawing on as much magic as he could muster Merlin pushed back the waters and the beast with it. The reprieve only lasted a few seconds, the water quickly rushed back in around them and the beast howled from somewhere nearby. 

“I had it!” Arthur yelled as he slogged over.

The adrenaline coursing through his system prevented Merlin from actually rolling his eyes. “We need to go! You’ll sink in all that mail!”

Arthur didn’t reply but turned to go back. They’d only made it a few paces when a horrid cracking noise erupted. The rock around them was showing cracks and beginning to shift. When the first bit of earth tumbled off Merlin’s shoulder he’d already thrown his hands out. The world paused. The only sound Merlin was aware of was the blood rushing in his ears. His magic was powerful, but using this much at once was trying. Arthur was there shouting at him but Merlin couldn’t hear. His mind was hyper focused on one thing, stopping death from claiming them.

Holding the rocks in place was in of itself a simple task, but the energy it was draining from Merlin was monumental. The water had been temporarily pushed back, leaving Arthur and he standing on a dry island of dirt. The beast was thrashing behind him, intent on causing more harm. Reaching out with his magic Merlin found the beast’s heart and stopped it. Quick and painless and the threat was gone.

“ –lk! Merlin! Can you walk?!” Arthur shouted again.

Willing his legs to move wasn’t working. Merlin was about push Arthur to safety with his magic when he felt something on his arms. Two strong hands were gripping his biceps and guiding him forward. Merlin kept their path dry as Arthur pulled him along. The space was lit with a golden glow, highlighting the errant dust in the air from the slowly crumbling cave walls.

Merlin didn’t know how much time had passed before he felt the push of the earth recede. Then, as quickly as everything had gone to hell it was calm again. The night sky appeared before them from entrance to the cave, and Merlin knew they were safe, at last.

Stumbling out into the clearing, Merlin collapsed to his knees and took a moment to breathe. The woods looked so beautiful covered in dew and shining in the moonlight. The stark contrast to what they had just endured made the sight that much more striking.

“Merlin? What’s wrong? Is the beast still alive?” Arthur asked in a panic.

Why was Arthur worried? Also, when did Arthur get that close? Had he always been next to him in the grass? Temporarily blinking the exhaustion away Merlin managed to look up and hold the King’s gaze. “It –it’s dead. Why?”

“Oh gods, you can’t tell can you--,” Arthur whispered with an expression Merlin couldn’t quite place.

“Huh? Arthur, I’m tired, what the hell are you going on about?”

“Your eyes, Merlin, they are still gold.”

Oh. Shit.

“Sorry, shit, that’s not, uh--,” Merlin gave up trying explain his stupid body and ducked his head closing his eyes so Arthur wouldn’t have to see.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about it,” Arthur scolded gently. “I just assumed something was still wrong, since, well, since I only ever see you use magic when we are in danger.”

Still keeping his head down Merlin attempted to process things. It wasn’t until a firm but kind grip landed on his shoulder did he try looking up again. “Sorry, I must have used more magic than I realized.”

“Don’t apologize, you saved us. Otherwise, we’d have been eviscerated by that beast, or drown in the water, or crushed to death by rocks, none of which sound the least bit appealing.” Arthur added with a wild look.

Arthur’s tone caught Merlin off guard and he laughed despite himself. This action caused his back to twinge, right; he’d been tossed around like a rag doll earlier. Wincing at the pain he could clearly feel now that his body wasn’t on high alert, Merlin sagged slightly. “I think I’m dying,” he mumbled halfheartedly.

“Nonsense, you’re fine, little rest and you’ll be right as rain!” Arthur exclaimed.

“You might have to leave me here and come back in the morning; I don’t think I can move.”

“Bah, come on let’s head back. I found the beast and you slayed it, our work is done.”

Good thing Arthur had energy because he practically had to carry Merlin to the horses. It didn’t take but a few paces, once they’d mounted, to realize he wasn’t going to stay upright. Deciding he could ride draped over his mare, Merlin was surprised when Arthur halted his steed and made him ride with him. Merlin doesn’t remember much of the ride back to Camelot. Arthur had insisted he ride in front like a maid, which resulted in him falling asleep.

Something lightly tapping his face woke Merlin some time later. Groaning he opened his eyes to a castle turret in the distance. “S’everything okay?” he slurred.

Arthur’s voice sounded from behind, “Yeah, I wanted to make sure your eyes were blue again before I rode through the gate.”

“Are they?” Merlin had no clue; it wasn’t something he could determine without the aid of a mirror.

“Yep,” Arthur answered easily. “How’s your back?”

“Bruised, but I think it’ll be okay. It doesn’t hurt to breathe anymore.”

“I think you’d benefit from a soak in a nice hot bath.”

“M’not lugging water around right now,” Merlin muttered nearly about to fall asleep again.

“Idiot, I’d have another servant fill it up for us.”

“Us?”

“What? You think I’m going to go to bed smelling like wet rat?”

Laughing at the image of Arthur with rat ears Merlin finally agreed to the plan. “If you say so sire, but I feel bad for the servants we are going to rouse from sleep to accomplish this task.”

“I think they are already awake Merlin, It’s nearly dawn.”

Groaning at the fact that they’d been out all afternoon and night trying to not die, Merlin closed his eyes once more and feigned sleep. “Do I have to go to work today?” he mumbled softly.

“ _Mer_ lin, I think you earned a day off this time,” Arthur replied kindly.

Lifting his hand in a small victory wave Merlin tried to gather his energy. He did need to make it inside eventually, a hot bath sounded truly wondrous. Especially if he didn’t have to prepare it!

Right before they dismounted Arthur squeezed his arm and leaned forward to catch his eye, “Thanks for saving us.”

“Anytime, besides I didn’t want to get eaten by that thing either.”

Arthur barked out a laugh as he helped him to the ground. Taking Merlin’s arm and slinging it over his shoulder they both made their way inside. They’d survived, now they could rest, and maybe Merlin could get Arthur to tell him what is was like to see his eyes glow gold for so long. Being open about his magic with Arthur was freeing in a way Merlin had never anticipated. Maybe his magic would fit into court life better than he realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. BGN846Magic Blog
> 
> or Twitter BGN846 Twitter
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin(TV) or any of its contents.


End file.
